


Toro

by sunnyagrume



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Asterius doesn't physically appear but Theseus thinks about him a lot, Asterius isn’t called by his name because Theseus doesn’t know it yet, Cerberus is also there but he's barely mentioned, Daydreaming, Eventual Happy Ending, Gen, Locked In, Minor Violence, Pre-Canon, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma, Trapped, sorta - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28552281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnyagrume/pseuds/sunnyagrume
Summary: Dei, doveva davvero passare l’eternità lì? Prigioniero in una stanza semi-buia con la sola compagnia della sua mente e di un uomo ridotto nelle sue stesse condizioni che chissà cosa stava pensando e col quale non poteva interagire?Prigioniero. Chi altro era in quelle condizioni?“E così che si sentiva il toro?”
Relationships: Asterius | The Minotaur & Theseus (Hades Video Game)
Kudos: 4





	Toro

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia è ispirata all’episodio della mitologia dove Teseo e Piritoo andavano nell’Oltretomba cercando di prendere Persefone -o un’altra stupidaggine, dato che sappiamo che le cose in Hades sono un po’ diverse- come sposa per Piritoo ed Ade, di conseguenza, li ha puniti fingendo di accoglierli ma intrappolando su delle sedie/colonne (ho trovato diverse versioni) che bloccano ogni movimento ed impediscono di scappare. In alcune versioni che ho trovato tolgono anche la parola e sono andata con quello.

Era impossibile tenere conto dello scorrere del tempo, intrappolato nelle profondità del Tartaro, obbligato a stare su quel trono e tenuto fermo dai serpenti di pietra.

Da quanto era lì? Giorni? Anni? Chi lo sapeva più?

L’unica cosa che poteva fare era stare con i propri pensieri e muovere gli occhi.

Almeno avesse potuto parlare con Piritoo, seduto al trono accanto a lui! Ma no, non sapeva quale forza gli impediva pure di aprire bocca. 

Non poteva neanche tanto vedere bene il suo amico, non potendo girare la testa. Per lui era ormai diventato una sorta di ombra informe.

Parlato… per dirsi cosa? Probabilmente avrebbero litigato e si sarebbero incolpati a vicenda per questo e quell’altro motivo; erano entrambi uomini orgogliosi, talvolta si erano scontrati perché nessuno voleva ammettere torto

Ma, per gli dei, avrebbe preferito un'eternità di urla e accuse che quel silenzio quasi assordante.

Muovendo gli occhi per quanto poteva, guardava le pareti e il pavimento verdastri. Guardava le crepe; contava i mattoni che componevano il pavimento e le pareti, prima da un verso e poi dall’altro.

L'alternativa era stare con i propri pensieri, e Teseo odiava stare con i suoi pensieri perché poi gli veniva automatico pensare al passato e a tutti gli errori che aveva commesso e a dubitare la sua amicizia con Piritoo e dei, doveva davvero passare l’eternità lì? Prigioniero in una stanza semi-buia con la sola compagnia della sua mente e di un uomo ridotto nelle sue stesse condizioni che chissà cosa stava pensando e col quale non poteva interagire?

Prigioniero. Chi altro era in quelle condizioni?

“E così che si sentiva il toro?” pensò.

Ancor prima di finire nell’Ade pensava spesso al toro, ma negli ultimi tempi nella sua testa regnavano la claustrofobia e l’incertezza del futuro. Non si aspettava che gli sarebbe tornato in mente.

“E così che ti sentivi?” ripeté Teseo nella sua mente.

Si immaginò il toro in piedi di fronte a lui, esattamente come l’aveva incontrato: in piedi e coi pugni chiusi, a testa abbassata ma con gli occhi fissi verso di lui.

“Sì, io ho compagnia, però con come siamo messi sarebbe stata la stessa cosa se fossi rimasto solo” continuò il re, per poi muovere gli occhi in direzione di Piritoo; si immaginò il toro che seguiva il suo sguardo. La vista non cambiò: una massa informe di cui si riusciva solo a distinguere bene i capelli e il mantello rosso; tornò a guardare dritto di fronte a s’è.

"Almeno tu potevi muoverti! A me neanche quello è concesso!" avrebbe urlato. Il toro sbuffò.

“Hai ragione, hai ragione… sono fortunato a non provare i morsi della fame e della sete! Sai, talvolta mi chiedo com’eri messo tu… mangiavi solo…? Ah, domanda inopportuna, vero?” Il toro acconsentì con la testa.

“Per gli dei, spero davvero che ti dessero altro da mangiare oltre che umani una volta all’anno! Altrimenti ci credo che eri… eri. Meglio non pensarci troppo. Sì, almeno io non ho quella tortura… ma posso dirti la verità? Mi manca mangiare” il toro, a quelle parole, piegò la testa di lato.

“Non mi manca la fame, sia chiaro! Ma mi mancano le sensazioni? I sapori? Come dirlo? La dolcezza dell’uva e la croccantezza del pane…” continuo Teseo;

il toro piegò di nuovo la testa, stavolta nella direzione opposta.

“Ah, se fossi ancora in vita e se potessimo effettivamente essere compagni ti farei assaggiare così tante cose! Ad Atene vi sono molte specialità…".

E, come un gomitolo che veniva lentamente srotolato, le parole continuarono a susseguirsi nella sua mente. Descrisse al toro le prelibatezze di Atene e di altri cibi che aveva assaggiato durante i suoi viaggi.

“Sei un buon ascoltatore, toro! Dovremmo farlo più spesso!” gli disse l’Ateniese terminato il discorso. Il toro si accontentò di fargli un cenno con la testa.

  
  


Da quel momento, prese l’abitudine di avere conversazioni immaginarie con il toro di Minosse. 

Il re riconosceva che, realisticamente, il toro l’avrebbe attaccato nei peggiori dei casi e ignorato nei migliori. E anche nella remota possibilità che stesse ad ascoltarlo, gli poteva rispondere? Ricordava solo versi e di alcuni si domandava spesso se erano tentativi di parlare o frutto della sua immaginazione. Non gli importava così tanto, in fondo. Era pur sempre un modo per passare il tempo e non rimanere solo con i propri pensieri. In futuro, si sarebbe spesso chiesto se fosse stato quel "passatempo" a non farlo impazzire del tutto.

Talvolta si immaginava il toro in piedi di fronte a lui, altre volte lo immaginava che girava per la stanza e/o si sedeva per terra. Talvolta il toro gli teneva semplicemente compagnia, nella maggior parte di esse invece parlavano -o meglio, Teseo gli parlava e il toro gli rispondeva a gesti e versi- del più e del meno.

Molte volte parlavano di cose che al re mancavano, come molte attività e caratteristiche della superficie; altre volte di vicende della sua vita. Talvolta però i fantasmi del suo passato e il peso dei sensi di colpa e della sua situazione attuale si facevano sentire.

Come quella volta, dopo una delle loro tante chiacchierate: "Se solo potessimo parlare davvero, toro! Sicuramente sei da queste parti; ma dove, esattamente?”.

L’avevano seppellito? Molto probabilmente no. Il pensiero gli fece venire la nausea. Cercò in ogni modo di cancellare dalla sua testa l’immagine del corpo del toro che giaceva sotto di lui. 

“Forse non avrei dovuto ucciderti” avrebbe mormorato Teseo. A quella parole il toro, seduto di fronte a lui, sgranò gli occhi.

Il re, avesse potuto, avrebbe scosso la testa prima di continuare: "Non avrei dovuto ucciderti. No. Avrei dovuto trovare un modo per farti uscire, di ragionare, di… immagina! Noi che usciamo insieme da quel labirinto, noi che facciamo tacere ogni malalingua. Sì! Io che ti porto ad Atene e faccio riconoscere a tutti il grande guerriero che sei, e poi-”. Stava delirando; sapeva di star delirando mentre continuava a descrivere scenari dove erano compagni, sapeva che far uscire dal labirinto il toro e introdurlo nella società era impossibile, ma cosa rimaneva al re d’Atene -si poteva ancora definire tale?- oltre alla fantasia e i sogni?

Il toro ora lo guardava neutro, immobile, come se qualcosa dentro di lui fosse rotto. ~~Teseo non osava immaginarlo provare pietà per lui.~~

“Niente di male nel sognare ogni tanto, vero toro? Ma ti starò deprimendo con questi discorsi! Anzi, già che parliamo di Atene…” riuscì a concludere. In realtà, della sua città, ne aveva già parlato ma era pur sempre meglio che perdersi in fantasie non realizzabili e a pensare ad un passato incommutabile; non sarebbe stata neanche la prima volta che parlava di uno stesso argomento.

Continuò così per quelli che gli parvero secoli, fino al giorno in cui venne liberato.

In quei pochi momenti che osava sperare, credeva che lo avrebbe ricordato come uno dei giorni più belli della sua vita e in ogni minimo dettaglio, invece aveva ricordi vaghi ed ovattati.

Ricordava le mani ruvide di Eracle che lo prendeva per le braccia e lo tirava via, ricordava il dolore atroce che gli ricopriva tutto il corpo che era diventato più intenso quando aveva notato i pezzi di pelle rimasti attaccati al trono, ricordava il voler urlare ma riuscire solo ad emettere suoni rochi, ogni tentativo fallito di stare in piedi, l’essere messo grossolanamente su una massa di peli rossi -avrebbe poi scoperto che si trattava di Cerbero, il cane infernale-, la terra che tremava, Piritoo che pareva guardarli impassibile ma Teseo non osava immaginare cosa scorresse nella sua mente mentre il re di Atene, Eracle e Cerbero fuggivano dal regno dei morti lasciandolo lì per solo gli dei sapevano quanto ancora.

Ad un certo punto doveva aver perso i sensi ed essersi risvegliato qualche momento dopo dato che dopo ricordava tutto nero e l’unica cosa che ricordava bene era il cielo notturno ed Eracle che gli diceva cose sul “averlo ripagato per quella volta”, su “imprese” e “dover portare il cane a Micene”.

  
  


Ma anche quando finalmente si era ripreso e la sua voce e i suoi arti erano tornati ad ubbidirgli gli pareva di non esserne del tutto uscito.

Il trono, i serpenti di pietra, le urla sue e di Piritoo -ed ogni volta gli veniva ricordato che le ultime parole che aveva sentito dal suo più caro amico erano suppliche- prima che venisse tolta loro la parola e l’immobilità si ri-presentavano nei suoi incubi notte dopo notte.

Durante il giorno aveva preso l’abitudine di stare in piedi il più possibile ed ogni volta che qualcuno lo invitava a sedersi doveva costantemente ricordare a sé stesso che non era come quella volta, non sarebbe mai più stato come quella volta.

Quello che sperava fosse solo un periodo che gli sarebbe passato, durò invece fino alla sua morte.

  
  


Si sentiva così fortunato che gli fosse stato concesso l’accesso nell’Elisio invece che l’essere rigettato in quella stanza, ma non osava ammetterlo ad alta voce.

Come per molti eventi della sua vita, la prigionia del Tartaro sarebbe una delle cose che gli sarebbero spesso tornate in mente dopo la morte.

Ripensando a quelli che aveva poi scoperto erano quattro anni, di conseguenza, pensava alle sue conversazioni immaginarie con il toro e a quando si chiedeva dove fosse.

La sua domanda aveva avuto risposta: l’aveva visto, per un momento, nell’Erebo, prima che gli venisse concesso l’accesso nel posto migliore dell’Ade. Contrariamente alle aspettative, il Minotauro l’aveva solo guardato con occhi stanchi e aveva emesso un grugnito; non lo aveva n’è attaccato n’è ignorato completamente. Ad un tentativo di comunicare di Teseo aveva stretto i denti e aveva strisciato un piede per terra, stringendo i pugni; al re era parso di sentire un “Via”, ma forse era solo un frutto della sua immaginazione.

Avrebbe dovuto avere paura, ed in parte ne aveva effettivamente. Allo stesso tempo però sentiva un forte calore al petto, come se avesse rivisto un vecchio amico dopo anni di lontananza.

Ed era proprio ripensando a quelle due volte e alle loro conversazioni immaginarie che si erano visti che era venuta _l’idea_.

 _L'idea_ , la prima volta che si era presentata, era stata scacciata subito e catalogata come troppo stupida. Eppure continuava a ripresentarsi nella sua mente, ancora e ancora. 

Riconosceva che, anche nella remota possibilità che al toro venisse concesso un posto nell’Elisio, molto probabilmente non sarebbe stato come nelle sue fantasie. Sarebbe già stato un miracolo se il Minotauro avesse accettato di anche solo stargli accanto. Era però tanto sbagliato volere che pure al toro venisse concessa la gloria, a prescindere da come si sarebbe comportato di conseguenza?

Teseo non avrebbe saputo dire se _l’idea_ gli sarebbe venuta se non fosse stato per quel periodo di prigionia; forse sì, il toro d'altronde era l'impresa che gli dava più onore ed era stato un degno avversario, ma di certo interagirci -anche se per finta- gli aveva fatto aprire gli occhi su molte cose.

Mentre si dirigeva alla dimora di Ade, fece del suo meglio per far tacere quel peso allo stomaco e la sua mente che continuava a dirgli di non farlo, come se anche solo un movimento sbagliato lo potesse rispedire in quella stanza. L’attesa, passata ad analizzare ogni piccolo angolo delle pareti grigie dimora e delle altre ombre presenti, pareva interminabile.

«Il prossimo» rimbombò la voce di Ade, attirando l’attenzione di Teseo; tenendo la testa alta, si avvicinò alla scrivania.

Il Dio dei Morti quasi non pareva cambiato, anche se stavolta sembrava più stanco. Sempre con un pugno sulla guancia, sempre con quegli occhi che parevano in grado di uccidere con un solo sguardo; spalancò per pochi secondi la bocca quando vide il re d’Atene di fronte a lui, ma poi tornò con il suo sguardo serio e fece un cenno con la testa.

Eliminando per quanto gli fosse possibile ogni tremolio nella sua voce, Teseo disse: «Ho una richiesta, Signor Ade; riguarda il toro di Minosse».

**Author's Note:**

> Lo so che nel mito originale Teseo ci perdeva letteralmente le chiappe o comunque un pezzo di esse ma l’ho cambiato con un po’ di pelle perché un “NOOO IL MIO BELLISSIMO CULO ;A;” in una fanfic che cerca di essere più o meno drammatica sarebbe stato un po’ strano. So anche che molto probabilmente appena liberato Teseo era sì traumatizzato ma per il resto abbastanza a posto e in grado di fare la macarena cantando ma se non riduco male un mio fave non sono contenta (tranquilli poi si è ripreso… per farsi poi ammazzare, oopsie!).  
> Lo ammetto, inizialmente il finale era più dettagliato sulla liberazione e doveva finire lì ma mi stavo bloccando continuamente ergo l’ho modificato-.  
> Grazie per aver letto!


End file.
